


a place in the sun

by krityan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: Kink meme prompt: Ignis/Prompto or OT4 - Prompto loses his contact lensesI STILL wonder what happened to Prompto's glasses from Brotherhood. I assume he just wears contacts so I just really want a fic where Prompto's contacts accidentally dry up or he loses them or something. Either way, he has to use his old glasses which are probably a little best up and worn down over the years but damn if he doesn't look cute as hell in them. I just feel like Ignis especially (but also everyone else if OT4 is your jam) would 10/10 approve of Prompto's glasses.++ if Prompto's contacts just keep "magically" disappearing after the first time he wears his glasses+++ if Ignis is only too happy to take Prompto glasses shopping after to replace his old beat up ones.





	

The seabreeze and sand stung his eyes, so it hadn't really seemed like that big a deal to wear his glasses whenever they were camping at Lachyrte Haven. The lenses were scratched, and the lenses were way too weak but leaning back in his camp chair he almost appreciated the blurry waver of Galdin Quay's lights reflecting off the water.  
He hadn't really been expecting anyone to even notice.

It was Gladio who said something first, leaning over and ruffling Prompto's hair despite the protesting squawks and flails, "Tryin' out a new style? Cute."  
"Haven't seen you in glasses since high school," Noctis smiled, laughing with fond nostalgia and gesturing vaguely with his fork, "Didn't know you even brought 'em with."  
"A charming look." Ignis placed his hand briefly on Prompto's shoulder as he took Prompto's empty plate from him, "I was surprised to see you wearing them, as well."  
"They're more comfortable sometimes?" Prompto brought a self-conscious hand to the side of his glasses, lifting them slightly off the bridge of his nose and hopefully concealing a little of his rapidly rising blush. Something about compliments, he'd never get used to receiving them. Especially not from the older men. "It's nothing special," he grumbled.

-

"Aw, guys, c'mon- this isn't funny!" Prompto pounded his hands against the dash of the Regalia an ineffectual tantrum, "Give me back my contacts!" He flipped around, leaning over his seat with an exaggerated pout, "Noooooct," he stretched out the whine, "How could you?"  
Gladio snorted back a laugh.  
"Man, you know I can barely see out of these anymore."  
"How old is the prescription, Prompto?" Ignis interrupted the continuing pleading whines casually.  
"Freshman year, at least," Noctis offered immediately. He reached over and brushed Prompto's bangs to the side, scrutinizing the glasses, "Right? I always liked the color."  
"Y-yeah. Never got another pair once I started wearing contacts." Prompto settled back into his seat with a heavy sigh, crossing his arms and slouching down until his chin tucked against his chest.  
"Dreadfully out of date, then." Ignis rested a reassuring hand on Prompto's thigh. He wasn't sure when these small touches had begun, but there was something uniquely comforting about the weight, "Shall we detour to Lestallum for a replacement?"  
Gladio spoke up, clapping a hand down on Prompto's shoulder, "Find a red pair again, keep Prince Charming here wrapped around your finger."  
"Shut up, Gladio!" Noctis' squabbling snap back drowned out Prompto's strangled reaction.  
Ignis lightly squeezed his grip, pulling Prompto's attention back, "Don't worry, I'll accompany you."

-

The optometrist was a short, plump woman with a cheerful personality; Prompto found it easy to fall into her rhythm of conversation. His doctor in Insomnia had been an unpleasantly quiet man with a strange smelling office, a memory that drew a quiet laugh from Ignis, "You know- I think I used to see the same doctor," he mused, laughing harder and offering a wide smile in response to Prompto's (wildly inaccurate) imitation of the old man's drawling speech pattern.  
They'd never had anything in common before— of anyone, Prompto always felt like he was in a completely different world from Iggy. They'd been casual friends before, just based on proximity to Noctis as had grown close over this trip, but the creeping glow of familiarity was a new sensation. He beamed widely at Ignis, "Thanks for coming with, I'm terrible at taking care of stuff like this." Prompto was happy to let Ignis handle all the paperwork and payment arrangements. He really didn't trust himself at all with anything he had to <i>sign</i>.  
"No trouble at all. Ah, the doctor's back-" he gestured with a slight nod of his head.  
"Sorry, boys, didn't mean ta' make you wait so long. Everything looks great, you should be able to pick these up in a week or so. Sorry we can't get you new contact lenses, hon, they only made that brand in the Crown City." Her pained pause said plenty.  
Handshakes exchanged, Prompto was in unexpectedly high spirits as they stepped outside the office back into the dusty streets of Lestallum, "You want to go find Gladio?" Prompto bumped his shoulder into Ignis' side, "He's probably down at the market, huh? I'll go meet Noct at the hotel." He held up a hand, pretending to silence an objection, "Noct definitely has the air conditioner set to freezing and I volunteer to immediately join him."  
Ignis smiled, a slightly harder to read expression, "Of course, I meant to do a little shopping before returning to the hotel. I'm sure I'll see Gladio somewhere along the way." He reached into his pocket, retrieving something in a bit of a guilty expression, "Prompto, before you go, though," He pressed the object into Prompto's hand- it was his contact case. "Really, you are charming in glasses. I hope you'll consider wearing the new ones more often."


End file.
